


Zaľúbil sa chlapec

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Elán - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Písnička Zaľúbil sa chlapec od Elánů s Johnem v hlavní roli<br/>Originálním autorům se omluvám za prznění jejich textu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaľúbil sa chlapec

**Author's Note:**

> Omlouvám se za pravopisné chyby a za to, že mám textu víc slabik, než tam má být...

Zal'ubil sa Watson, tak už sa to stalo  
Život sa mu vliekol, teraz beží cvalom  
Zal'ubil se Watson, trocha ho to vzalo

Návrat domov z vojny rozožral mu duši  
Kam ho vedie Stamford, zatial iba tuši  
Zal'ubil se Watson, až mu horia uši

Chemické pokusy, v mrazáku l'udská tela  
Za všetkým stojí Sherlock, za všetkým stojí veda  
Na mieste činu spozná, ako sa dedukuje  
Zatial' však netuší, kam to všetko speje

Do Holmese, do Holmese, do Holmesa, zal'ubila sa Watson  
Do Holmese, do Holmese, do Holmesa, vie to i Anderson  
Do Holmese, do Holmese, do Holmesa, zal'ubil sa Watson

Sa Sherlockom chytá vrahov v šere kina  
Keď vraždu vyrieši, zrazu je tu iná  
Tohle Johna baví, čia to bude vina?

Prežili Dominu, zomrel Moriarty  
Nakoniec ostává, složiť na stol karty  
Keď to všetko vyjde, bude svatobná party

Zal'ubil sa Watson, tak už sa to stalo  
Zal'ubil sa Watson, trocha ho to vzalo  
Taký malý zmätok rozkvitol mu v duši  
Zal'ubil sa Watson, až mu horia uši

Do Holmese, do Holmese, do Holmesa, zal'ubila sa Watson  
Do Holmese, do Holmese, do Holmesa, vie to i Anderson  
Do Holmese, do Holmese, do Holmesa, zal'ubil sa Watson

Chcel by som ti povedať nesmelo a skromne  
Že ta pieseň bola v Johnlockové forme  
V Johnlockové forme...

**Author's Note:**

> Ne, vážně se omlouvám...


End file.
